Popping the Question
by DragonLord15
Summary: Harry was nervous, understandably so. He had worked up his courage and set up the scene, and it was perfect. There was only one thing that worried him: would she say yes? One-shot HarryXGinny


Harry nervously straightened his bow tie, sweaty hands shaking slightly. His pale face looked at him from the mirror, looking more pale than usual. His suit, which he had had pressed, looked smart and articulate, much more suited for a business person than an Auror. But luckily, he wasn't on Auror business tonight.

It was something much more nerve wracking.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist, a gift from Mr. Weasley, who had found it on a recent raid. Apparently the watch had a habit of bursting into laughter at inappropriate times, such as at a funeral or during a presentation. It hadn't done anything like that to Harry, and he hoped it wouldn't start tonight.

As he walked toward the door he stopped by his modest kitchen to grab the flowers he had bought: daisies, Ginny's favorite. He also patted his breast pocket nervously, and breathed a sigh of relief when the clunky box made itself known.

It was a nice night, perfect for the date Harry had planned at Wandstroke Lake, a lovely lake near his house in Godric's Hollow. With a quick glance down the block at the old ruins of his parents house, he turned on his heel and Apparated.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Harry had always loved the atmosphere at the Burrow. It's unorderly and sometimes chaotic tendencies had always had a soft spot in his heart. When he arrived there that night, the whole house was light like a Christmas tree, a pinnacle of light against the near darkness of the nearby fields. All the windows were open, and Harry could hear the sounds of Mrs. Weasley making dinner, singing slightly out of tune to Miranda Castro's "You Got My Broom, You Got My Heart." A small explosion sounded from George's room, and Harry reflected sadly that the explosion should have been bigger. Out of habit he glanced toward the window right underneath Ron's attic room. Though the curtains were closed, Harry could just make out the silhouette of Ginny brushing her hair. A sweet fragrance filled the air, and he relaxed his grip on the almost-crushed daisies. He couldn't stand out here forever like a creep. He took a deep breath, then marched to the door and rapped sharply.

The door swung open immediately and Harry found himself gazing into the glittering eyes of Arthur Weasley. Mr. Weasley wore a plaid shirt and a simple gray overcoat. Harry had often seen him wearing it while at work, and Mr. Weasley had committed that he only wore it for important occasions. His soot stained hands reached toward Harry's, and Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the warm, welcoming house.

"Harry, my boy, good to see you." He put his arm around his shoulder, and Harry felt himself relax slightly. "Ginny's getting ready upstairs. I'm sure she'll be down in a moment." He winked, and Harry remembered the conversation he had had a couple of weeks ago.

He had worked up the courage to grab Mr. Weasley's arm as he passed him at work. "Mr. Weasley, do you mind if I talk to you and Mrs. Weasley sometime? It's about Ginny."

Mr. Weasley looked at him for a moment, then he nodded in understanding. "Of course, Harry. Why don't you come over tonight?"

The rest of that day Harry's stomach was full of butterflies, and when he finally arrived at the Burrow it was almost a relief.

Sitting on the plush couch, under the warm eyes of Molly and Arthur, Harry confessed his love for Ginny and asked them for their blessing.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy!' Mrs. Weasley had said as she gave him a warm hug. "Now you'll really be in the family." Mr. Weasley had nodded in agreement and his warm smile lit the room.

Now Harry found himself again on the same couch, a warm cup of cider pressed into his hands by Mrs. Weasley, who had emerged from the kitchen. "I'll just go see if she's ready," Mrs. Weasley said. "Arthur, you're dinners in the kitchen."

The front door opened as Molly went upstairs and Arthur went to the kitchen, and in strolled Ron, an old broomstick slung over his shoulder. He looked at Harry with surprise, claiming the seat next to him.

"Hey, Harry. Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm taking Ginny on a date."

"Ah," Ron said, tensing slightly.

Harry sighed. "Ron, do you know how important this night is?" Ron shook his head. "Well, you know that I really love Ginny, right?" Harry lead. Ron looked clueless. "Everything's squared away with your parents, so…" Ron still looked lost. Then he understood, and his eyes went dark.

"Well, I trust you Harry. But if you hurt her…"

"Chill ,mate." Harry raised his hands in defense, and Ron broke into a grin.

"Alright then," Ron leaned back. "How are you going to ask her?"

Harry was saved from answering by the angle descending the stairs.

Ginny's hair wrapped around her head like a fiery halo, framing bright brown eyes and a hesitant smile. Her thin body was covered by a cream-colored dress, and Harry longed to run his fingers over the soft silk. She seemed to glow as she came over and took his hand, and he involuntarily blushed.

"Hey," said Ginny, blinking fondly at him. "Where are we going tonight?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Somewhere special," he said.

Molly gave them both warm hugs and ushered them to the door. "You guys have a good time," Molly said. "We'll be here when you get back." Ginny gave her mom a glare, and the door shut softly.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful!" Ginny squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. The stars glistened off the still water of the lake, the moon like a diamond against the darkness. Crickets and frogs set the mood with their natural symphony, a soothing background noise. The scent of grass and dew permeated the air. A soft blanket lay prone, candles lit and burning. A wicker basket sat in the middle, filled with all of Ginny's favorite foods.

It was perfect.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "Let's eat."

Harry's nervousness growed as the night went on. The food disappeared, the candles burned low, and he still hadn't made his move. The box seemed to grow heavy in his pocket, begging to be revealed to the world. Not yet, he told it. Not yet.

Ginny fell into a content doze, head on his lap, and he wound his fingers in her hair and worked up his courage.

"Ginny," he said softly. "I think I see something in the lake."

"Like what?" she said sleepily.

"I can't tell. Would you take a look? You have better eyesight than I do."

She rose slowly to her feet and gazed across the lake, while Harry worked the ring out of his pocket. "I don't see anything, Harry. Are you sure you saw something?" she turned toward him and gasped.

Harry, on one knee, swallowed nervously. "Ginny, we've known each other for a long time, long enough for me to fall in love with you. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She tackled him as a grin broke out on her face. "Yes," she said breathlessly. "Yes I will marry you, Harry Potter."

He reached out and kissed her, and it was in that moment that the watch Harry's watch, which he had all but forgotten, decided to laugh.

They broke apart in shock, then joined the watch in it's laughter, and Harry was sure that there was no happier man alive than he.


End file.
